A Dark Uprising
by RADyo
Summary: Set in season 1 between eps "Performance" and "Usual Suspects". It started out simple, robbing a bank, a shop, or something like that. But then the demands got bigger. Suddenly, it was robbing multiple banks for one payment. Soon, it was down to robbing or attacking specific people or places at set times. They almost couldn't handle it, but they had to. To them, she was worth it.


**AN: Hey y'all! Yes, yes, I know, I know. "RAD why are you writing another story? You should finish your other one first!" But I just couldn't help it. I wanted to write this idea out, so here it is. **

**Summary:** Set in season 1 between the episodes "Performance" and "Usual Suspects". At first, it started out simple, robbing a bank, or a shop, or something like that. But then the demands got bigger. Suddenly, it was robbing multiple banks for one payment. Soon, it was down to robbing or attacking specific people or places at set times. It was almost too big to handle alone, but they had to. For them, she was worth it.

**So read the first chapter and tell me what y'all think. Don't be afraid to tell me what you think makes this story tick. Warnings: Will most likely contain violence & mild language. ** **Also, I have no beta, so if you see an error, it's all on me.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own YJ**

* * *

Adrenaline rushed through her veins as she ran. The sack over her shoulder gave off the quiet rustling of paper rubbing against paper. Glancing to her right, she saw two teenage boys running almost parallel with her. A single boy ran just a footstep in front of her on her left.

Her hair was covered by a navy blue t-shirt, tied around her head. Black bandanas covered her left eye and her lower face, leaving only her right eye to peer out at the world around her. The eye was a dark, blood red. She wore dark jeans and a black t-shirt. The shirt was covered by a black, unzipped jacket. Black, finger-less gloves covered her hands. Her long fingernails were sharpened into points and painted a sick blood red. Black combat boots covered her feet. A silver, large-linked chain hung around her neck.

The boys to her right wore ski masks, covering all but their eyes. Dark sunglasses sat just inside the masks, hiding the rest of their faces from the night's brisk air. They wore identical black jeans and hoodies. Around their necks hung silver chain necklaces identical to the girl's. Black combat boots covered their feet. The only difference in their dress were the colored streaks on the back of their black, leather gloves and the sides of their jacket sleeves. The boy farthest to the right had deep blue streaks, while his partner had bright, ocean green streaks. Each carried two black, cloth bags that gave off the soft whispering sound of paper.

The boy to her right had black hair that was slicked back. The tips nearly brushed his shoulders. A bright gold streak ran down the center of his hair. Bright gold eyes seemed to see everything at once. He wore a black muscle shirt and black jeans, same as the rest of the small group. A black jacket was tied around his neck, billowing out behind him like a cape as he ran along the roofs in the dark of night. His build was tall and muscular, his muscles tightening as he ran. The skin showing on his face and arms was deeply tanned. A large-linked, gold chain hung around his neck. Leather gloves covered his hands. Combat boots clothed his feet. Two cloth bags hung from each of his hands.

The only sounds they made were the quiet gasping of air, the soft pitter patter of feet as they ran across roof tops, and soft _thud!_ that came with jumping from building to building. Sirens wailed behind them, and the red and blue lights of cop cars turned the clouds into a barrage of lights.

The four dropped quietly into an alley. Gold looked around, checking the faces and outfits of his companions, before looking around the alley and checking for watchers. With his foot, he kicked up a sewer top. He gave a curt nod towards the dark, dank hole.

Seconds later, the sewer top rattled quietly as it fell back into place, the only noise in the silent and empty alley.

* * *

Sunlight leaked through the thin drapes. A girl groaned as she rolled over in bed, burying her head in her pillow. Her long, golden blonde hair hung off the edge of the bed. A knock echoed from her door.

"Taya?" a boy's voice called in. "You up?"

"Go away!" the girl, Taya, shouted in reply. A warm chuckle echoed from the other side of the door.

"No can do, you need to get up. We have school this morning. You don't wanna be late do you?" the boy asked, his voice filled with sarcasm.

"Yes I do!" she shouted back. The door squeaked as it opened, revealing a boy about the age of seventeen. He had slicked back blonde hair and warm brown eyes. A long scar ran from the ball of his wrist up to his elbow, standing out a pale white from his deeply tanned skin. He wore a black muscle shirt and pale blue jeans. A gold chain necklace hung from his neck. He walked over to the bed and scooped her up in his arms, bridal style. She yelped throwing her arms around his neck. He laughed.

"Terry! Put me down!" she grumbled, glaring at him. The boy, Terry, continued to laugh, staring her in the eyes. He walked out into the hallway before gently setting her back on her feet.

"Fix your eyes," he called over his shoulder as he turned and walked off down the hall.

"Huh?" she asked tiredly, going back into her room. She glanced in the mirror, instantly realizing what he meant. Blood red eyes stared back at her.

"Oh," she yawned, blinking her eyes a few times. Quickly, they changed from the sickening blood red to their normal silver-gray. She threw on a pair of blue jeans, a gray t-shirt, white high-tops and her silver chain necklace before heading for the bathroom. She banged on a blue door as she passed.

"Wake up Travis," she called out. "Tyler, time for school." There was a loud crash on the inside of the room.

"Ow!" someone groaned.

"Careful," she cautioned with a smirk. A black haired boy opened the door with a groan. He blinked emerald green eyes at her sleepily.

"Yeah, yeah," he grumbled.

"Tell Travis to get up," she told him as she headed for the bathroom. "I hope you finished your homework."

"Homework! Crap!" two voices cried in unison. One was the boy with green eyes, the other came from inside the room he'd just come out of. He turned and ran back into the room. Taya rolled her eyes as she closed the bathroom door.

A few moments later she opened it and walked back down the hallway. She ran down the stairs, taking them by twos and threes. She pivoted as she landed at the bottom and ran for the kitchen. She grabbed her own homework from the counter and skid to a stop by the table. Terry stood by the stove, stirring a pot of oatmeal. Three plates of eggs sat on the counter, one scrambled, two sunny side up. She grabbed the plate of scrambled eggs and a fork before sitting at the table. Shoveling the eggs into her mouth, she grabbed a pencil sitting on the table and began to scribble down answers to the questions on her homework.

Terry chuckled as he set a glass of orange juice and a bowl of oatmeal in front of her.

"T'anks Tare," she said around a mouth of eggs.

He chuckled. "No big. Do you know if there's anything special going on at school today?"

Taya shook her head. "Nope, just a regular old school day," she replied, shoveling the steaming oatmeal into her mouth. She gasped. " 'Ot! 'Ot!"

Terry couldn't help but laugh, before handing her the glass of orange juice off the table. She took a gulp gratefully. She frowned at the taste.

"Never mix orange juice and oatmeal," she warned him, coughing. "It tastes horrid!" Chuckles burst from his mouth. He grasped his stomach as he laughed. Taya glared at him as he laughed.

"Haha, very funny," she sneered.

"What's funny?" a boy asked as he entered the kitchen. Tyler followed close behind him. The new boy looked exactly the same as Tyler, except for his eyes. They were a brilliant blue.

"Nothing Travis," Taya said quickly. Terry just nodded his head, unable to speak. Travis shrugged, grabbing both plates of eggs and a glass of orange juice. Tyler grabbed two bowls of oatmeal and the last glass of juice as he followed his twin to the table. Once seated, they exchanged food items, so both boys had one of each of the items. The twins wore identical dark blue jeans, white high-tops and silver chain necklaces. Travis wore a blue t-shirt, while Tyler wore a green one. They both looked to be about fifteen.

Terry glanced at the clock and whistled softly. It was instantaneous. The three others grabbed their homework, stuffed it into their backpacks and ran from the room. They slipped out the door silently. Two skateboards sat outside next to a motorcycle. Taya and Travis grabbed the skateboards, while Terry and Tyler hopped onto the motorcycle. In seconds, all four children where gone.

* * *

The bell rang, signaling the end of the school day and kids instantly headed for the door. Terry was the last one out, since he was busy putting his books and notes away. He nodded at the teacher on the way out, and she nodded back with a smile.

"Have a good afternoon, Terry," she told him.

"You too, Mrs. Testerman," he replied with a smile. He was on his way out of the building when he heard Taya's voice in his mind.

_"__Come to the roof, there's someone here to see you."_

Terry frowned. _"Who?"_ he asked in reply.

_"__The boss."_

* * *

Anger coursed through him as he ran up the stairs.

_"__What the hell does he want?"_ he growled. _"Payment isn't due until Wednesday!"_

_"__He says he won't speak unless you're here," _she replied, her voice betraying how unamused she was.

_"__We're just inside the door,"_ Travis told them.

_"__Wait there for me to show up. We'll head up together," _Terry replied. _"It's a show of strength and coordination." _

_"__Will do," _Tyler promised.

Just as they promised Tyler and Travis were waiting for him when he reached the top. A nod was all it took for them to understand. They stood aside and let him through. Terry shoved the door to the roof open and walked through, flanked by the twins. They walked towards the man that stood in the center of the roof, next to their younger sister. He turned towards them. A simple metal mask covered his face. His close cropped blonde hair was visible above his mask. He was decked out in his usual clothing.

"Ah, so you've finally decided to grace with your presence," Sportsmaster told them mockingly. "You're sister thanks you." They all grit their teeth to hold back smart replies.

"Now, let's get down to business, shall we?" he asked.

* * *

"Well, that was a waste of time," Wally grumbled as he walked down from the zeta platform. He was the last one to be beamed there after school. "We waited there all night and not so much as a squeak. I mean, why does Bats care so much anyway?"

"Weren't you paying attention during the briefing yesterday?" Artemis grumbled. "The reason we're on this mission is because Batman believes their working for someone higher up."

"I.e. Sportsmaster and Chesire," Robin added.

"Yeah," she grumbled. "Them."

"So? Why don't we just go get them when they actually strike rather than waiting for them at the wrong spot? I mean, they didn't hit that bank, they hit the one on the other side of town," the speedster grumbled.

Kaldar shook his head listening to them argue. He turned to the three beside him.

"You all know the plan?" he asked.

They nodded.

"Our cover story is that Connor and I are siblings that just moved into the area from Gotham," Zatanna said.

"And my dad is helping them move, so I came too," M'gann added.

Zatanna turned to the Kryptonian on her left. "We can take your name if you like. Zatara kinda hints at my dad. Besides, your name would fit us both better. Connor and Zatanna Kent. It works."

Connor gave a small smile. "Thanks," he told her.

Kaldar smiled at them. "I wish you luck my friends. You leave tonight and start your first day of school tomorrow. The League will arrange for the school to be ready to accept you by then."

* * *

**AN: Tell me what you think. I've had this idea in mind for a long time and now I finally get to write it out! Yay! Anywho, tell me what y'all thought.**

**-RADyo**


End file.
